elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanae
Kanae was Kouta's younger sister. Aged 6-7 years old, her death occurred before the story began, but continues to affect events throughout the manga and anime versions. In the series Born and grown in Hokkaido, Kanae was protective of her brother and became jealous whenever other girls, such as their cousin, Yuka, showed him any given attention. She, Kouta, and their father visited with Yuka's family in Kamakura one summer. At the end of a summer festival, Kanae watched from a hiding place as Lucy killed several people around her. She claims in the manga that she saw Lucy killing people using her vectors, which are usually unseen to the human eye. Her claims were mostly dismissed by Kouta and her father from the start, as authorities stated that a bomb had gone off at the festival. When Lucy finds her way aboard the train to see Kouta, she repeatedly tells him of what she had witnessed, but he yells at her to stop lying and then warns that he will hate her if she doesn't stop saying (what he thinks must be) lies. Seeking to protect her brother from Lucy (unaware that she and their father were the former's intended targets all along), she urges Kouta to run, only to be told once more that she is lying, and that he indeed hates her now. Before a heartbroken Kanae can indeed respond, Lucy uses her vectors to split her in two at the waist and eventually decapitate their father. In the anime, Kouta and Kanae's father comes over to see what is happening, unaware of the fact that his daughter died before Lucy kills him as well. In the manga, however, he witnesses her death as well and apparently intends to avenge her by attacking Lucy, with the same tragic result. A traumatized Kouta represses memories of this horror and later tells himself and others that she merely died after a long illness in the hospital. He keeps her seashell collection as a treasure and yells at Nyu--ironically the childlike, alternate personality of Lucy, herself--when she snaps one of them in half, perhaps evoking the memories of her real death. Later on, Nyu cuts her hair to make herself look like Kanae so that Kouta can hear her forgive him for what he said to her. These memories fully returned after Kouta witnessed Lucy kill in that same way when protecting their home. This sequence differs from the anime, in which it is Lucy's killing of Shirakawa and her humming of Lilium that trigger his memories of Kanae's murder. Trivia *In the manga, Kanae bears a different appearance in Kouta's flashback than her standard look during Lucy's flashback to her childhood. In her first appearance, she has shorter hair, similar to Kouta's hairstyle, and wears a tank top. *Monica Rial, the English voice actress for Kanae, is best known for voicing the more long-running character of Bulma in the Dragon Ball series. *In the anime, Kanae never mentions seeing Lucy's vectors. It also remains unclear in the manga whether she saw them because of some innate ability on her part, or because the rage and pain driving the vectors at the festival were so powerful it pushed them into visibility, as happened with Mariko in captivity and the Clone Diclonii during their uprising. *Maria Yamamoto, Kanae's Japanese voice actress, also voiced the characters Kisaragi and Saito; all three met memorably gruesome ends. She also shares this voice actress with Aiko Takada, who is also killed trying to protect someone else. *Kanae appears by herself on only one manga chapter cover. How did Kanae see Lucy's vectors at the carnival? Lucy's rage as she unleashed them made them visible Kanae and Kouta are part of a separate evolution with different effects in each Kanae extrapolated the vectors from the situation, aided by her panic Kanae only saw Lucy standing unharmed; She did lie about seeing the vectors Gallery DSC01135.JPG|Kanae sitting from manga chapter cover 38 DSC01239.JPG|Believe me, Onii-Chan! KanaeMad.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-27-11h58m08s213.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-27-11h58m15s30.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-27-11h58m20s76.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-27-11h58m26s134.png Category:Human Category:Kouta Category:Kaede Category:Yuka Category:Female Characters Category:2X Category:Characters Category:Pre-Series Dead Category:Given name only Category:Child Category:Manga Characters Category:Article